Men and Scouts
by Yume Nezumi
Summary: ::PLEASE STOP ASKING FOR MORE, OR I WILL TAKE IT DOWN.:: This Will Stay Unfinished! Not Continuing!:: Also NOT up for adoption. Sorry, I know some people like doing that; however, I don't.
1. Mina's Forgetfulness: We're going to Ame...

A/N: This was just an interesting idea that came to me. What if the scouts were sent to America and, while there, met up with the X-Men? I will note, I'm using X-Men Evolution for reference because, not only have I seen more of that than the original (sob) but they are more the right age. Please Read and Review, I want to know how this is turning out!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"AAHAAUGH!" A blonde, pigtailed girl cried out when she saw the big 20 marked on her paper.  
  
"Calm down, Serena. It's just one test!" Her best friend, Molly, stood next to her on the street, one hand on her shoulder in comfort.  
  
"Yeah, but it's my worst one yet, my mom is gonna kill me! Then, she's gonna ground me till I'm thirty!"  
  
"What now, meatball-head?" Serena looked up to see a girl with long, purplish black hair staring at her.  
  
"Oh, nothing!" and she hid the paper behind her back.  
  
But the girl wasn't fooled, and she reached around and snatched the paper. "A 20?? That's bad, even for you!"  
  
"C'mon, Raye, give it back!"  
  
"Oh, here." She handed it to the girl. "You're such a crybaby."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
Molly stood to the side, looking from Raye to Serena with an exasperated look on her face. "Oh, well, I gotta get home, Serena. See you later!" She waved to the bickering girls, then left hurriedly, without looking back.  
  
Once she was gone, Raye turned to Serena, a serious look on her face. "I've got something important to tell you. Let's get the girls and meet back at the temple."  
  
*****  
  
Later, the girls sat in the temple run by Raye's grandfather. Besides Serena and Raye, there were three others. Lita, a tough girl with brown hair in a ponytail, Mina, with long, blonde hair, and Amy, the smartest of the group, with short, blue hair.  
  
"So, what's so important, Raye?" Lita asked.  
  
"I did a fire reading last night. I got something about people, a group of people, with some kind of powers. I felt like we would meet them soon, but. . . not here."  
  
"What do you mean, not here?"  
  
"I don't know, just not in this area."  
  
"Well, you don't think they're cardians, do you?"  
  
"No, they're normal humans. At least, they aren't monsters. But I don't know if they are good or not. They could be on our side."  
  
"Well, scouts, we better keep a sharp eye out." A white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead jumped up onto the low table they were kneeled at, followed by a black cat with the same emblem.  
  
"Well, of course, Artemis." The black cat answered. "Even if these people are good, there are still cardians out there."  
  
"Luna's right. We should be extra careful until we find out who these new people are." Amy said.  
  
"Aw, but Amy, Raye said they weren't even around here!" Serena, of course.  
  
"Ooh, I just remembered!" Mina cried out. "We got a chance to visit America!"  
  
Silence for a moment as they all stared at Mina in shock.  
  
"WHAT??" The whole group cried.  
  
"And when were you going to tell us?" Raye shouted. "I swear, you're turning into Serena!" Amy cut in. "How did you get it, Mina?"  
  
"Well, some of the classes are doing this exchange thing. Each of us gets to bring two friends with us, and we get to go to a US high school for a week!" They stared at her for a minute. "What?"  
  
Raye voiced their concern. "You only get to bring two each? Which two?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Ann said she'd bring two of you. You know Ann, right?"  
  
"How could we not?" Serena mumbled. She and Ann didn't really get along.  
  
"Isn't she Alan's brother?" Lita asked. Mina nodded. "Oh, Alan is soo dreamy. He looks. . ."  
  
"Like your old boyfriend, we know, we know!" They all cried as she stared at them.  
  
After a minute, Darien stuck his head in the room. "Hey, girls. Serena's mom told me you were here." He came into the room, just barely catching the girls' faces as they stared at Mina, before Serena jumped up and tugged him into the room.  
  
"Ooh, Darien, I'm soo excited. We get to go to America!"  
  
"Oh, is Mina bringing you?" He asked, not at all surprised.  
  
"Wha-- . . . How did you know about this?" Serena gasped, stunned.  
  
"Didn't Mina tell you? I'm tagging along to take a look at a college over there."  
  
Serena and the others stared at Mina, who grinned nervously. "Uhmm . . . sorry?" She had to run pretty fast to outrun the other four girls, with Serena in the lead for once. Darien sat laughing, watching the girls chase each other around.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, Bayville High was preparing for visitors. It was Thursday afternoon.  
  
"Attention please!" the principal's voice came over the intercom. "Monday, we are going to have a surprise. A group of students is coming to visit for a week, all the way from Japan!" A buzz went through the school. Visitors? Japan? A whole week!  
  
"Wow, Kittie, did you hear about this?" One boy asked in a German accent.  
  
"I dunno, Kurt. He, like, should have told us sooner, though."  
  
The principal continued. "They will be here Monday morning, and will leave early Saturday. They will have to find places to stay. If any of you would like to house one or two of them, please contact me by tomorrow afternoon. Thank you, that is all."  
  
"Too bad we can't, eh? They would have fun at the institute." Kurt turned to Kittie.  
  
"Well, we can, like, ask the Professor."  
  
"You think he would allow it? What if they find out?"  
  
"We'll just be careful when they're here. We can ask him tonight." 


	2. The Meeting: Weird Vibes

Heh. . . I have a tendency to rewrite my chapters a bunch of times. . . sorry. . . but it's better now! Please review it! ^-^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
On the airplane, the six friends managed to get a couple seats together. Lita sat staring out the window, with Amy next to her.  
  
"What's wrong, Lita?"  
  
"I hate airplanes."  
  
"Do you get airsick?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Try taking deep breaths."  
  
She did. "Thanks, Amy. You're a life saver."  
  
"Anytime, Lita."  
  
*****  
  
Once they landed, the students filed off with their chaperones. One of the teachers walked up to a man standing with a couple other adults and a group of kids almost as big as theirs, and started talking to him.  
  
"I wonder if those are the kids," Serena whispered too loudly to Amy.  
  
"I believe so, Serena," Amy muttered back.  
  
"Come on, let's get our luggage." Raye grabbed Serena and dragged her off.  
  
*****  
  
Thirty minutes later, the students from Crossroads Junior High were eating lunch with half of the students from Bayville. The rest of the student body was in classes.  
  
Serena stared down at the slice of pizza on the styrofoam tray in front of her, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Pizza? For lunch?? Heaven!!" Two seconds later, the pizza was gone.  
  
"Ugh, Serena, you're a pig." Raye looked away.  
  
Mina and Lita, however, weren't worried about food. "Ooh, there are soo many cute guys here!" Lita gasped. "Why do Americans have all the cute guys?"  
  
"Oh, look at that one, in the shades. He's hot!"  
  
"Mm, yeah. Look over there. See the one with the dark hair?"  
  
"Do you two ever stop looking at boys?" They looked down to see two cats staring up at them.  
  
"Aah! Luna, Artemis!" Mina cried. Then in a lower voice, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We stowed away in your luggage. Just in case."  
  
"What, you think an enemy would follow us here?"  
  
"Well, girls, you never know," Artemis replied.  
  
Serena saw the two girls looking under the table, and peeked under to see why.  
  
"AAAAAAAH, LUNA!" She screeched. The entire cafeteria went silent, and she slid down in her seat, her head under the table, her face glowing dark red. Soon, though, people started to point and laugh, and conversations picked up again.  
  
"Nice going, meat-ball head. . ." Raye muttered. She only said it with half a mind, as if she were preoccupied.  
  
"Look. . .under. . .the table. . ." Serena hissed.  
  
Raye did, just as the cats jumped into the empty chair next to her. "L- Luna, Artemis! Um. . . let's go outside and talk. . ." She stood up, nearly overturning her tray as she hurried out.  
  
*****  
  
At the table behind where the girls sat, the Brotherhood boys had been watching them. Toad was the first to speak as they left.  
  
"Weird girls. Hey, you think they're the ones Magneto was talking about?"  
  
"Why d'you say that, Toad?" Blob spoke up.  
  
"I dunno. The black-haired one was lookin' over here kinda funny like. He said they'd seem like regular kids. He also said they'd all be girls. And, uh, hello? Group o' chicks?"  
  
Quicksilver sat back in his seat pensively. "You might be right for a change, slime-boy. We should tell Magneto tonight."  
  
*****  
  
"What's the deal, Raye? What's the big rush?" Lita asked, huffing to keep up.  
  
"I felt a bad vibe in there. Coming from one of the kids."  
  
"Whaaaat? An enemy here?" Serena bawled.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"But why? Don't you even know - oof!" She bumped into someone and fell to the ground. When she looked, she saw the boy she had bumped into on the ground as well. The girl he was with helped him up.  
  
"Sorry." The boy said. Serena noted the German accent as she got up. "I wasn't looking. I'm Kurt. This is Kittie." He motioned to the girl he was with, who waved."  
  
"I'm Serena."  
  
"Hey, aren't you guys from that, like, foreign exchange thing?" Kittie asked.  
  
"Yes, we are. I'm Raye." She held out her hand, and Kittie took it. Kurt, however, didn't, and Raye noticed. But she didn't say anything. "This is Lita, Amy, and Mina." They all waved. Kittie said something, but it was cut off as a sharp, loud bell rang out across the campus.  
  
"Oh, no, we're late again! Come on, Kurt!" She grabbed his wrist and ran off around the corner.  
  
"Sounds like you, Serena." Raye said as she curiously jogged after them. But when she got to the corner, they had disappeared.  
  
"Huh? Where'd they go?" Amy and Serena came up behind her, noticing the worried look on Raye's face. "I got a weird vibe when I shook the girl's hand. I'd almost think they were two of the energies I saw in the fire, but. . ." ". . .What are the chances of that?" Lita finished her sentence.  
  
Amy pressed one of her earrings, and a clear blue computer visor appeared over her eyes. "There are two energy trails leading up to here, but then they vanish."  
  
Serena gasped. "Vanish? How?"  
  
Raye looked annoyed. "How are we supposed to know?"  
  
Luna came over and sniffed. "Ugh. Something smells." 


	3. Cardians and Mutants: The fun never ends

I'm finally starting to get some feedback. . . keep it up, I wanna know! ^_^  
  
Ok, I finished off this chapter . . . I promise, I will write more soon! I've just been really swamped lately, but it's summer now, so I'm back on track. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kittie and Kurt had managed to convince Professor Xavier to house a few of the kids for the week. Seven, to be exact. Mina, with Serena and Amy, Ann, who had sullenly agreed to bring Lita and Raye, and Ann's brother Alan. They were in three rooms, having picked their own arrangements. Ann and Alan in one, Serena, Mina and Amy in another, and Lita and Raye in the third. None of the seven, however, were in that night.  
  
*****  
  
Ann and Alan were hanging out in an alley. Ann was excited.  
  
"Those sailor brats are back in Japan, so we can collect all the energy we want here!"  
  
"Well," Alan held out a deck of cards, grinning. "Pick a cardian."  
  
She pointed her finger at the deck, and one card floated up. Alan started playing his flute, and the cardian came forth. It was a humanoid figure with purple hair to her waist and a rather large mouth. She screeched her name aloud. "Syrenia!"  
  
*****  
  
Serena and her gang were exploring the town with the aid of a map. The only problem was. Serena had the map.  
  
"Umm, I think we should go.that way." She pointed down a dark, deserted alley.  
  
"Uh, Serena, are you sure?" Raye asked.  
  
"It's.a shortcut!"  
  
"We're lost, aren't we?" Mina asked nervously.  
  
"No, it's that way, I'm sure of it! See, we go-mmf!" Raye clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shh! I hear something!" A faint voice followed by distant laughter came from the alley.  
  
"Syrenia!" The voice shrieked.  
  
Amy used her visor to explore the darkness. "It looks like.no.a cardian!" She quickly transformed into a sailor scout, and the others followed suit. They all dashed into the alley.  
  
The cardian Syrenia stood before them, watched by Ann and Alan, in alien form, standing on a low brick wall.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Alan cried.  
  
"We could ask you the same thing!" Jupiter called.  
  
"You were in Japan!"  
  
"Well so were you!"  
  
"Rrr, Syrenia, get them!" Ann shrieked.  
  
"Syrenia!" She dashed at them, letting out a high pitched, curdling screech that broke the windows in nearby buildings. The scouts quickly covered their ears, but as the monster flew past, the sound waves knocked them down. Sailor Mars recovered first.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" And then Venus and Jupiter.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Clash!"  
  
A ball of fire, surrounded by lightning and hearts, hit her full on in the back. But she just got back up and flew past them again, screeching the whole way. Mercury managed to scan her as she went by.  
  
"Aim for her right shoulder!" She called. Sailor Moon stood up, scepter in hand.  
  
"Moon Crisis Elimination!"  
  
Syrenia gave one last shriek and disappeared. All that was left was a small card, which soon went up in flames.  
  
"Ooh, I hate you Sailor Scouts!" Ann shouted. She and Alan jumped to the top of a building and disappeared into the night. Sailor Moon and the others transformed back.  
  
"Whew!" Serena leaned against the brick wall. "We can never get away from them!"  
  
Raye stood staring after them thoughtfully. "The question is. why are they here of all places?"  
  
*****  
  
As they chatted, a tall, hooded man watched from atop a building. 'They will be perfect' he thought. He held out his hand, and five rather large strips of metal from various places floated into the air.  
  
"Wahahahahaaah!" Serena cried. The girls struggled, but to no avail.  
  
"Magneto! Let them go." A young man in a fitting costume with a red visor over his eyes stood on the wall.  
  
"Ah Cyclops. And is the good Professor here too?"  
  
"No. Now let the girls go!"  
  
Magneto grinned, holding out his hand. "If you say so." The metal strips holding Mina and Raye suddenly opened, letting them fall.  
  
"No!" Cyclops dashed forward, catching Mina. Right before Raye hit the ground, something appeared under her, stopping her fall. When she looked up, she was staring into a pair of shining, yellow eyes staring out of a blue, demonic looking furry face.  
  
"Aahh!" She struggled, falling out of his arms and hitting the ground. She stood up slowly, looking at the boy who'd caught her. He was short, with blue fur all over. He had only three fingers, and his feet were almost like a dinosaur's. His eyes were a pale yellow, and his ears were pointed. He was watching her worriedly.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked in a German accent.  
  
Raye rubbed her rump. "I think I'll live. But where'd you come from?"  
  
He grinned. "Oh, around. I'm Nightcrawler."  
  
"What do you mean, around? Don't joke with me!"  
  
He winked at her, then disappeared with a 'bamf' and a puff of smoke. And reappeared right behind Magneto. Tapping him on the shoulder, he teleported out to the scouts, landing on the thin piece of metal around Lita. "Hang on!" and teleported her to the ground, right out of the metal. Meanwhile, Cyclops used his eye beams to blast through the metal around Amy, then caught her as she fell.  
  
Magneto was mad. He picked up more metal and sent it flying at them. Cyclops stepped in front of Mina and Amy and blasted half the metal away. Nightcrawler grabbed Lita and Raye and teleported behind the low wall. He pulled them into a crouch.  
  
"Stay here." Then vanished. The two tried to fan away the smoke.  
  
"Hey, isn't that what Luna smelled?" Raye asked.  
  
"Maybe. Sure stinks. Who was that anyway?"  
  
"He said his name was Nightcrawler."  
  
"Raye? You sense something from him?"  
  
"Something, but.I don't know what."  
  
*****  
  
A few minutes later he reappeared with two girls. One they recognized as Kittie. The other was slightly older, with long, bright red hair. Both were in similar costumes, as were Nightcrawler and Cyclops. The red haired girl suddenly floated up, her hair flying out around her, and flew over to Cyclops to help him fend off the metal. She held out her hands and a group of bars fell to the ground.  
  
Kittie and Nightcrawler sat down after motioning Amy and Mina over.  
  
"Wait," Kittie said. "Weren't there five of you?"  
  
"Guuuuyyyyyyssss!!" Serena bawled.  
  
Kittie and Nightcrawler soon had her down with the rest. "Hey!" She pointed to Kittie. "You're that girl from today!"  
  
She looked surprised. "Uh, ah, no, sorry, must have been someone else." she stuttered.  
  
"It's ok, Kittie, I think we can trust them." Kittie looked at Kurt, an odd look on her face.  
  
"O.k. Yes, I am. Kittie Pryde."  
  
"And what about you, 'Nightcrawler'?" Raye asked.  
  
He touched a button on his watch, then shimmered into the boy they had met earlier. "Kurt Wagner." The girls stared, mouths wide open. Kurt blushed and touched his watch again. "This is how I really look. The normal looking form is just a hologram."  
  
"W-Whaaaat is going on here?!" Serena wailed.  
  
"It's, like, a really long story." Kittie said, sighing.  
  
Scott showed up behind them. "What's more important is why Magneto is after you."  
  
"Magneto? You mean the creepy guy up.hey, where'd he go?" Mina cried, pointing up to the empty rooftop.  
  
"He must have left. Come with me." He started to leave, calling out for his companion. "Jean, come on! Jean?" He looked around. His red-haired partner was nowhere to be seen.  
  
*****  
  
"Jean! Hey, where are you?"  
  
Jean stared out groggily from a pile of rubble at Cyclops and Kittie, standing on the low wall calling her name. She tried to call out, to use her powers, but she was too weak. She gasped as something lifted her up from behind and swung her around the corner of the building. Magneto set her down in front of him, out of view of the others.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. They've left a present for me."  
  
"Why.you." Jean brought her hands up to face him, palms out, but he grabbed her wrists to stop her.  
  
"Ah ah ah. None of that, now. This is just a nice, friendly talk. Nothing more."  
  
"Nothing is ever friendly with you, Magneto." She glared at him.  
  
"All I want to know is who those girls are. They have some amazing power that they all share, and I thought you would be . . . kind enough to tell me." He smiled.  
  
She sneered at him. "I don't know. Really. And I'm not going to find out for you either." She pulled her wrists away and turned to walk, though rather quickly, back to the others. 


End file.
